Inuyasha & co meets modern day appliances
by Darkness Flames
Summary: blinding bright red phones! BLENDER OF DOOM! AND A WHOLE LOT MORE! What evil will the Inuyasha crew face in Kagome's time?!
1. blinding bright telephone!

A/N Hi! I'm writing this cuz I'm bored and drinking a strawberry smoothie right now! Mmmmmmm.I love strawberry smoothies! Yes I am very hyper right now. And if you read my other fanfic you would know I'm always hyper. This fanfic is completely meaningless stuff. And is rated pg13 cuz of Inuyasha big fat potty mouth! Now be a good little reader and read the story and review!  
  
P.S. OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR!(I can hurt u)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-chan & co. meet modern day appliances.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr. Where's Kagome she always take damn too long". growled Inuyasha sitting on the couch. Then he spotted the telephone. Well I don't know how he can miss it cuz it's color is a blinding bright red. He started walking over to it and punching numbers and putting the telephone thingy to his ear. *RIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIING*  
  
"Heeello! This is Owari Nai Yume advice hotline! How may I help you?" Inuyasha just stared at the telephone then.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH! THIS BLINDING BRIGHT RED TELEPHONE THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T SEE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE IS TALKING TO ME!"  
  
"Umm.Your not from around here are you?"  
  
"AAAHHHHHH! EVIL DEMON BE GONE!" Inuyasha was about to slash the telephone in to itty-bitty little pieces when.  
  
"WOOAAAHHH! Do- not- kill- the- telephone- I repeat do- not- kill- the - telephone." Owari Nai Yume said 'very' slowly " And before you say anything I would just like to say that the telephone is NOT a demon!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Uhhh. It's a telephone? Well.. forget about that. You must of called me because you needed help right?"  
  
"Well not really" On the other side of the line Owari Nai Yume has a 'big' sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"then why did you call me?" Her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.  
  
" I don't know I just got bored and started pressing all these numbers" on the other side of the line you can here Owari Nai Yume face fault.  
  
" Ookaay. Well you should have some problems that you want my advice to don't you?"  
  
" not really"  
  
"come on you got to have some problems."  
  
"nope"  
  
" How about being teased or don't have any friends or you met a girl you really like and then your ex came back from the dead and you love her too but now you can't decide?"  
  
"uhh. isn't that a little too specific?"  
  
" uhhh. that not the point! The point is that you got to have some problem that you want me to help you!"  
  
" then can you tell how this telephone works?"  
  
"How should I know!?! Do I look like the telephone company to you!!!!" and then she hanged up.  
  
"well you asked me if I had a question" Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N Well how do you like it? TELL ME! In the next chapter Miroku is gonna discover the wonders of a blender! Well ja for now! And remember to review! 


	2. Blender of doom

O N Y: I'm back! Did u miss me!  
  
Inuyasha: no not really  
  
O N Y: well I didn't ask u did I?  
  
Inuyasha: no O N Y: so shut up! And do the disclaimer  
  
Inuyasha: Cherry owns Inuyasha  
  
O N Y: Why'd u say that?! U want me to get sued?!  
  
Inuyasha: yes  
  
O N Y: grrrr. I'll do the disclaimer. Me no own Inuyasha and co. so u no suey!  
  
Inuyasha & co. meet modern day appliances  
  
"it's very nice of you Kagome-sama to invite us to your time." Said Miroku. Kagome just brought the gang to her time to meet her family and stuff.  
  
"No problem Miroku. As long as you keep your promise not to grope any one for a week."  
  
"my hand shall not touch a rear end."  
  
"You better not or your gonna eating bone boomerang for lunch!" Sango glared at Miroku.  
  
"Don't you girls trust me?" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"No." the girls said flatly.  
  
"And you better keep your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha was growling at Miroku. Kagome started blushing at Inuyasha over protectiveness.  
  
"Let's just go inside." Kagome quickly walked towards the shrine. " Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she searched her house for he relatives.  
  
"Their not here." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"How do you know?" said Kagome.  
  
"Cuz I can't smell them wench!" He said as if I was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Whatever" Kagome said as she flipped him off. She started to walk upstairs towards her room. Everyone followed. Everyone that is except Miroku. He had wondered off into the kitchen and was now staring at in object on the counter.  
  
"Magic Blender 3000" He read on the label thingie, " My god! This thing is magical! I wonder what it does?" then he spotted the plug and the place where the plug goes into. So he plugged it in and pushed a button. Whirring noise came from it and Miroku decided to take a closer look. In Miroku's book, a closer look means stick your whole entire head in it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" kagome and the gang heard the a loud cry downstairs.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha said while rubbing his sensitive ears. Everyone started to run downstairs. What they saw made them laugh like hell. They were laughing their asses off. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Miroku with half of his hair shaved off but still had little pieces here and there.  
  
"Nobodies gonna go on a date with you now!" Shippo barely gasped out while laughing.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked the fiftieth woman he saw. He was so desperate he asked a fat lady with hair sticking out of her armpits.  
  
"No way am I gonna marry a balding man! You stinky old pervert!" the woman yelled while slapping him on the face. In the background you could see the gangs rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"That was the nicest thing anyone had said to him all day!" Sango yelled while still laughing.  
  
A/N So did you like it ? Sorry Miroku fans! Well please review! 


	3. i'm so evil

A/N Thanks for the reviews everybody! I feel so loved! Yay! Well here's the next chapter! And thanks for all the reviews again! *smiling like a freak sideshow still*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or playstation 2 but someday. I WILL!!!  
  
Inuyasha meets modern day appliances  
  
By Owari Nai Yume  
  
The gang were going to go back to Kagome's time again after Miroku's hair grew back but they did not know a unsuspecting creature was following them. Hidden behind the shrubs was a hideous short looking animal with bulging puke yellow eyes. He also had tiny slits for black pupils. He wore a terrifying tall hat that would make anyone call the fashion police. And don't let me get started on his clothes. Lets just say when you look at him ya wanna sing 'He is green idiot short and stout. When you look at him you will shout.' (the ' I'm a little teapot' song) Yep it was Jaken.  
  
"I wonder where m'lords enemies are going." Jaken said as he followed them towards the well. He jumped just as the Inu gang jumped in.  
  
It was pitched black at the bottom of the well. You could here some fidgeting from three humans and one hanyou and one ugly toad youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get your foot out of my mouth!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Then why don't you get your butt out of my face!" Inuyasha countered. If it wasn't so dark you would of seen that Kagome was blushing like there was no tomorrow and Miroku had a perverted look on his face. *rub rub*  
  
"HENATAI HOUSHI!!!!" Sango yelled. *SLAP* *POW* *WHAMO* (whamo is my new action word! ^^) You can hear a huge clunk as a certain houshi fell to the bottom of the well.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!" Shippo screamed as Miroku landed on him. If you listened closely you could here him say, " Miroku gotta go on a diet! He's freaken fat!"  
  
"Stop waving that giant boomerang around!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaahh! Who's there!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Why you here Jaken!!" Inuyasha yelled finally recognizing the putrid scent. First Inuyasha thought that it was him and that he needed to take a bath.  
  
"I follow you so I can tell m'lord where you pathetic beings are hid-." He didn't get too finish cuz Inuyasha booted him out.  
  
*after the gang finally got out of the well*  
  
"I wonder where Jaken landed." Shippo said.  
  
"Who cares about him we probably did Sesshomaru a favor getting rid of that gay dude for him." Inuyasha said. Little did they know that Jaken was in the kitchen looking at all the new gadgets that he never seen before.  
  
"So shiny" Jaken said slowly. He then opened a cupboard where the chopsticks were. There he found a pair of metal chopsticks. Since he couldn't resist the urge to look at shiny things he grabbed the chopsticks and started to look at them intensely. So then he started to walk around the kitchen with the chopsticks like it was his new and probably only friend when he saw electric socket.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh. I think these chopsticks can fit there!" So the idiot Jaken stuck the chopsticks in the electric sockets.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" There stood an electrified Jaken with burn marks all over and his clothes that look a ity bity to crispy. (hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I don't even know it. Hey that rhymes too!)  
  
"What's going on!" Miroku yelled as the gang rushed down the stairs while they were playing Souta's playstaion 2.  
  
"Yah, I was kicking Miroku's ass at that racing game until somebody screamed!" Sango yelled.  
  
What they saw in the kitchen could of make them laugh for 500 years! The chopsticks were still stuck into the electric socket with an electrocuted Jaken still holding on to them.  
  
"Oh my kami! He ruined my favorite chopsticks!" Kagome screamed.  
  
*Back in feudal era*  
  
Sesshomaru just heard the news of the electrocuted Jaken. Rin and him were in the living room of his castle dancing like hell.  
  
"Woohoo! Me happy that ugly old Jaken got elect- elcta-." Rin gave up one saying electrocuted, "Me happy he got fried!"  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't listening he was still dancing around singing " The gay duded not gonna follow me no more! Yes! Woohoo!"  
  
A/N so did you like it? Tell me! And this really happened. My friend's friend who lives in Korea stuck metal chopsticks in the electric sockets and got electrocuted. So I would like to say thanks Rick for giving me the idea! Well ja matte ne! 


	4. AAAAHHH! AFRO!

A/N I feel really depressed. Only one person reviewed when Jaken got electrocuted. But I shall not give up! I will keep being evil and make Inuyasha characters meet modern day appliances gone bad! Oh and now Rick, the guy I got the idea for the last chappie, is pissed at me cuz I kinda didn't ask his permission. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. But he'll get over it! .I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: Grrrr. You people are evil making me do this cuz I know you don't wanna do it either! I don't own Inuyasha or a pair of socks. There ya happy now?!  
  
Inuyasha & co. meets modern day appliances By Owari Nai Yume  
  
"It's great that only us girls get to hang out!" Sango said as she and Kagome walk down the busy streets of Tokyo. She was now clad in a tight black shirt and a black skirt with two pink (AAHHHHH! I hate pink but Sango likes it so who am I to complain) stripes on the side.  
  
"Yep! Getting away from the sometimes jerk hanyou and the hentai houshi was a great idea!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face just like Sango's. She was wearing a black shirt and baggy army pants.  
  
"And where were we going again? I think it sounds something like soolan." Sango said.  
  
"It's called a salon. Were gonna get makeovers there!" She said while giggling. (Egh. Giggling. I don't giggle. I think it's to prissy. No offense to all of ya gigglers out there.)  
  
"I'm starting to feel sorry for leaving the boys at home." Sango sighed.  
  
"Don't be. They wouldn't of wanted to come anyway." Kagome said while still in super happy zone*.  
  
*Back in Sengoku Jidai *  
  
"WE WANTED TO COME!!!" screamed three certain boys who were in the forest right now.  
  
"I wanted a makeover thing whatever that is." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I wanted my hair done. My tail ain't puffy enough!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"I wanted to go shopping and wear those really short kimonos that Kagome wears!!" Miroku cried. Okay. That was a little too strange. Inuyasha stared at him as if Miroku was not perverted anymore. While Shippo was doing note to self: buy Miroku Kagome clothes for his b-day.  
  
"What are you guys staring at?! I think Kagome's outfit is really fashionable." Miroku said while acting offended.  
  
"Man, you got issues." The two non-human peeps said.  
  
*back to modern day*  
  
"Were at the salon!" Kagome said still over happy.  
  
"Uh.yay?" Sango said. 'Kagome's starting to freak mo out now' Sango thought as the two walked into the salon.  
  
"Hi Mikato!" Kagome said as she waved at a woman with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail inside the salon.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome!" She said.  
  
"My friend and I are here for a makeover." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"All right. Lets first do your nails." Mikato said. Kagome chose the color ice blue while Sango chose sparkly blue. (hehe. Blue is kewl) Then after that they did the make-up and all the other stuff. Now what's left was the hair.  
  
"So what kind of hairstyle do you want Kagome?" Mikato asked.  
  
"Oh I just want my hair trimmed at the end a little bit."  
  
"Okay and what about you Sango?"  
  
"Oh I'm still looking!" Sango said her eyes not leaving the book with all the hair styles.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Kagome was standing outside of the salon waiting for Sango to finish with her haircut.  
  
"Oi! What's taking her so long!" Kagome yelled her patience slipping. (I think Kag is spending too much time with our fellow hanyou)  
  
"I'm finished!" Sango said.  
  
"Fin-" Kagome didn't finish she just stared in horror.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Still staring.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Still staring.  
  
"Hel~lo?"  
  
Still staring.  
  
"STOP STARING AT ME!!" Sango screamed. Now people walking by stared at her strangely. Just the opposite of what she wanted.  
  
"Sango! You you." Kagome kept stuttering. She just couldn't say it. " You got an. AFRO!" there stood Sango with her hair the size of those huge circus balls that the clowns try to stay balance on. Her hair looked like it too. In other words Sango had a big afro.  
  
"What I thought it looked cool." Sango said innocently.  
  
*Back in Sengoku Jidai*  
  
"Inuyasha I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she got out of the well.  
  
"About time wench. What took you so long at the soolan place thingie." Inuyasha growled on top of the tree while Sango just got out the well. Then Miroku popped up.  
  
"HEY BIG BOOTY.girl." Miroku stared wide eyed at the big haired woman that was in front on him. "Okay do over!" Miroku grumbled as he walked back behind the tree where he popped out from.  
  
"HEY BIG AFRO GIRL!!" He jumped back out again. Every one anime face faults.  
  
*super happy zone: a place where your like on sugar high or something. Your always giddy and happy. I'm usually there when I get your reviews! ^^  
  
A/N So watcha think? Do you like it? Please review! And I'm open for any suggestions. Constructive flames are welcome. And check out my other fanfic My Death For Love. And review review review! Reviews help write faster! Please! *begging on my knees* I'll give ya all cookies! You can see I'm really desperate write now. 


End file.
